Konoha's Watchmen
by Monty Viper
Summary: <html><head></head>Dr. Manhatten didn't kill Rorschach but sent him to the world of Naruto. After seeing what Naruto has to endure he takes him in and with his help, will form the first Watchmen of Konoha. OCs and Bashing. Narux?</html>
1. Chapter 1

** What's up? this is MadHat886's What if Naruto was raised by... challenge and I've decided it will be Rorschach. Don't worry I'll still keep up with Konoha Alive? But this will be on the side. And...HAJIME!**

Two ANBU were jumping through trees doing there routine patrol when they came across the strangest man. He was wearing a brown buttoned up trench coat and brown fedora and a white scarf around his neck. He had purple gloves and shoes on but what really got their attention was his mask. It was white and covered his entire face and it seemed as if there were black inkblots that were...moving. The ANBU jumped down and picked the man up and slung his shoulders over them as they sped off to alert the Hokage.

**Later at the Hospital**

"Ughh" the man with the peculiar outfit groaned. He sat up to find he was in a hospital bed. He was currently wearing nothing but a standard gown He went over everything that has happened in the past few hours. Discovering about Dr. Manhattan's plan, the fight, and his supposed death.

"_So Dr. Manhattan didn't kill me, he just sent me somewhere else." _the man thought. He supposed Manhattan could never kill someone he saw as a comrade so he took the cowardly way out and just sent him away.

"Well I guess I should probably look around to find out just where _else_ is." he said to himself while he got off the bed but as he was about to take his first step in this unknown area he noticed something was missing, his mask.

"My face! W-where's my face?" he panicked as he frantically looked around. He sighed a sigh of relief as he saw the mask with it's now unmoving inkblots on a nearby counter along with his trademark clothes. He grabbed the mask and put it on as the inkblots began to move again. Once that was done he changed from the gown to his clothes. Returning to his calm demeanor he was about to tread out of the room until a doctor stepped in through the door-way His gaze was currently on a clipboard.

"Well Mr. Doe it seems you..." he trailed off as he saw the supposed injured man was now on his feet with his regular clothes back on along with that strange mask glaring at him.

"Move" he commanded. The doctor frowned and shook his head

"Sir, you really need to lie down your suffering severe exhaustion." The stranger was getting impatient and started to raise his voice.

"I'm fine, now move." the doctor was starting to scowl

"Sir, I can't let you do that now you have to rest or I will be forced to-" he was interrupted mid sentence as the man's fist came careening with the doctor's face effectively knocking him out. The stranger simply put his hands back in pockets and walked over the unconscious figure who clearly had a broken nose. As he walked through the hallways he saw people give him weird looks and even started to glare. It seems they hated what they saw as different

"_Idiots" _he thought. He soon exited the hospital and started to tread through the streets. He saw that the town itself was big to say the least but it seems that everything was primitive. Every structure was made out of wood and it seemed every building seemed to be a sky scraper. He saw a few people actually jump from roof top to roof top with ease, though he quickly brushed it off as a bunch of kids doing that parkour thing. They thought they were being cool and decided to jump around like monkeys but usually ended up getting splattered on the New York City streets because of a miss step.** (Watchmen does take place in New York City right? If not please correct me. A/N) **He also saw that many people were wearing headbands with a strange symbol and green vests. Maybe it was a fad. Instinct took over and he began to walk through the slums of this place itching to find a criminal worth his time. He saw whores selling their bodies to fat pigs, muggers beating up innocent people, and drunks stumble around before vomiting and collapsing. It felt just like home. He then came across a most disturbing site, a bunch of civilians and people wearing those vests and headbands beating up a small child no more than 9 curled into a ball. The man became fueled with rage at the site and charged forward and slugged the first guy he came into contact with. The others turned around to see the attacker before one of than laugh.

"Hey, look a freak come to help the demon." the peculiar dressed man snarled and charged forward again but this time bent his upper body at a 90 degree angle and headbutting one of the civilians in the gut and continued running taking several other with him** (A/N His Bull rush move from the Watchmen game)**He finally reached the boy and spun around while getting into a fighting stance. One of the villagers lunged at him with a knife in his right hand but he grabbed the arm, snapped it out of place, took the knife and slashed the man's right eye. The others decided to do the smart(or dumb) thing and all charged at him. The man then did another bull rush and threw punches wildly that seemed to work until one of them drop kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Realizing he was outnumbered he closed his eyes and focused on all of his pent of rage before he let out a primal battle cry.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAA" he cried as he charged once again but this time much more powerful and quicker. Before anyone realized what he had done they were all on the ground bleeding from at least one busted appendage. The man panted before reclaiming his composure and approached the boy. He had no choice but to raise an eyebrow. Here the kid was beaten a few moments ago and it seemed he only had a few cuts and bruises. That and his blonde spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks added to his curiosity. The boy was currently staring at him with awe and respect, not at all disturbed by the savage beating he just witnessed.

"What's your name kid." the man asked.

"N-naruto Uzumaki" the boy said.

"Just call me Rorschach, can you stand?" the now identified man questioned.

"Y-yeah" he answered standing up as if nothing had happened. Did this happen on a regular basis?

"Come on kid I'll take you to your home. You parents must be worried." Rorschach said though he had an idea. Naruto looked down.

"I-I don't have any parents...well I did have a K-Kaa-san but she b-beat me up a lot." Even though Rorshach had never heard the term before he somehow understand he meant mother. Strange. His brain managed to process what he just said.

"_Just like me." _Rorschach thought as he remembered about his mother whom he witnessed sell her body, beat him, wish he was never born, etc. He sighed.

"Well is there an orphanage nearby?"

"They kicked me out a few years and said that demons don't belong here." Rorschach growled. He had a rough life himself but it seems this kid had much worse. Naruto cowered a little and whimpered thinking he directed it towards him. Seeing this Rorschach spoke quickly.

"Kid...Naruto I'm not mad at you, is there at least someone we could talk to?" Hearing this Naruto perked up.

"You could see ji-ji he's the leader of the village, he's probable still in that tower over there." he said as he pointed to large tower with the word fire written in Kanji and it seemed Rorschach could easily read it.

"Alright kid let's go." he said as Naruto followed him

**So...whatcha think? Good first chapter? I'll still update Konoha Alive? So don't worry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Next time: The vigilante turned father!**

**R&R JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Watchmen**

**What's up? Truthfully, I was not planning continuing on with this story. But since I'm getting some feedback, I might as well give it one more shot. I'm still considering who will be paired (If any) with Naruto. Don't have much to say since I _really _want to get to work on that Nauto/Uncharted story. So...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 2: Vigilante turned father!**

Antarctica: Watchmen world

Three figures were standing in an almost empty arctic region aside from a large metal structure on the side.

"You sent him away?" a man asked in a full body brown costume. He was also wearing brown goggles and some sort of hood on his head with pointed ends similar to an owl. Standing next to him was a very beautiful brunette in a rather revealing skin-tight black and yellow costume and black boots, who also had a look of curiosity. In front of them was a half naked glowing blue man. He had white pupil less eyes and was actually floating in mid-air. The half-naked man nodded.

"Yes Dan. We all know how stubborn Rorschach is when it comes to his ideals, and it was either send him to another world or kill him." he answered as he recalled his infamous phrase "never compromise." This was something that needed to be kept a secret.

"Where exactly did you send him?" The woman asked. While he never opened up, Rorschach was still a fellow comrade to the three of them and she was concerned with his well being. The glowing man frowned.

"I was too hasty when it came to choosing so I picked a random universe and teleported him there." At hearing this the man known as Dan scowled.

"Wait, so Rorschach can possibly be somewhere that can instantly kill him? Like a world with no oxygen? Can't we get him back?"

"He might be, thankfully I implanted the knowledge of their language into his brain, that should be enough to aid him in understanding that world. I can still sense his presence somewhere in the ultra-verse so he is still alive. Though I don't think it is a good idea to bring him back. The moment we leave him out of our sight he will escape and reveal to the whole world about Adrian's plan." He replied. The man may have killed millions but he did prevent WW3 by diverting attention to the bomb in New York City. They all agreed to take an oath of silence but Rorschach believed that the world had the right to know what happened. Seeing no other option he was sent away, hence there predicament. Dan scowled even further.

"So? You're Dr. Manhattan for God's sake! Can't you just bring him back and wipe his mind or something?" He angrily questioned.

"Dan, calm down. This won't solve anything and I'm sure he has a good explanation." The woman assured.

"Laurie is right, If I wipe his memory, I'll end up frying his brain. I also can't remove it, I can just make him lose access to it. The moment he hears of the bombs detonation his mind will find some sort of link and return the memory. The brain is a true phenomenon **(A/N Alright for the record I have NO idea why Dr. Manhattan didn't wipe his memory. He is a fucking GOD and he decided to just kill him instead. So I'm making up some stupid bullshit to try and justify it.) **Dan gave a heavy sigh.

"So what do we do? Do we just pretend this never happened and get on with our lives?"

"I'm afraid so, we'll inform the press that I killed him and promise to keep this a secret as well, I know he was your best friend Dan but this is for the good of the world." The owl-costumed man slowly nodded. Dr. Manhattan grabbed a hold of their shoulders and they all teleported back to the United States.

Hokage tower: Naruto world

Rorschach was no a happy camper. Granted he never really has been since the day he was born but that's beside the point. He was currently walking towards the large tower to meet this "Hokage" as Naruto described. Along the way he explained a few things. Like how he doesn't know why these people attack him and neither does ji-ji. When questioned why he doesn't punish those responsible Naruto replied that his ji-ji said that he would arrest and execute anyone involved.

Then why did the very same man that Rorschach punched first in the mob just pass by them?

His ji-ji always told him to forgive these villagers as they were blind to see the truth but he always left it at that. Rorschach as starting to see the big picture. He doesn't know why but this old man seems to be manipulating him. The mobs that he most likely sends prevent him from developing a back bone and will be reluctant to stand up to authority. By appearing to be the caring grandfather, Naruto won't leave the village when he gets older because the Hokage will dangle the fact that it was he who saved the boy when he was younger over his nose and guilt and gratitude would override his common sense. The people who wear the jackets and headbands are what Naruto called as shinobi. This was some sort of military village that trains the young into soldiers to fight. Naruto must have some thing special about him that's making this leader do everything he can to make his life miserable and somehow ensure his loyalty. It also appears that this man is using bullshit lies and excuses to trick the blonde into thinking that he is his friend all we be well if he grows up to be a powerful ninja and earn the respect of those that scorn him. He even let the boy get into the ninja academy a year earlier then most Him being so young and ignorant would prevent him from seeing the truth and by the time he realizes it it would be too late. This old fuck is using him like a puppet to transform him into some type of fiercely loyal killing machine.

The very same people who ignored him were glaring and whispering behind his back. They were along the lines of "Looks like the demon has some kind of freak partner" and "Great, the demon has made a new follower, we should report this to Hokage-sama," Strangely, Naruto paid no attention to any of this just as well as he did. Was he that use to it? He would ask him later.

They had finally reached the tower and were heading up the flight of stairs. Rorschach had decided that he would make Naruto see the truth without directly telling him. He was just some new guy that saved the kid he wouldn't trust him over his grandfather figure.

But if the truth came from the said grandfather figure's mouth, that would be a different story.

The two had just finished taking the last flight of stairs and were now in front of some sort of secretary, who was also glaring at them. "Can I help you?" she asked, her tone laced with venom..

"We're here to see the Hokage." the masked man replied, as he deduced that this Hokage was the leader, who is apparently Naruto's ji-ji. The secretary narrowed her eyes.

"He is in a meeting, comeback later."

"Your lying," Rorschach replied calmly. Now the woman was starting to get pissed.

"I said come back later, now take that demon and get out of here before I come and have ANBU arrest the both of you!" she threatened though she wished for them to continue so the ANBU would take them away. Oh how they loved to torture that little abomination, especially Inu-san.

"Look lady, from what I've seen this kid is no demon. Now you can let me through willingly or I can enter on my own." Instead of answering, the secretary spat in his face, which resulted in her getting backhanded hard enough to hit the ground. The ex-watchman walked toward the door of the Hokage with Naruto following, ignoring the woman's cries for security. The two entered the room to see a fairly old man in some sort of white and red robe knee deep in paperwork. He was grumbling to himself before he noticed the new two's presence. He looked and saw Naruto and smiled warmly, though inwardly he was confused.

"_Strange, Inu-san told me that the mob wouldn't be done for another hour or so. Maybe it was this man's doing." _he thought.

"Hey ji-ji!" Naruto practically yelled.

"Hello Naruto-kun, who is this man?" he asked as he gestured towards him.

"His name is Rorschach. He saved me from the mean villagers!" Hiruzen looked over at Rorschach and bowed his head in appreciation but mentally frowned.

"Thank you Rorschach-san,"

"No problem, but do you mind if I ask a few questions?" The Sandaime nodded.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun could you please leave the room." Naruto nodded and was about to turn around but Rorschach grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually I think it would be best if he stays here since it concerns him, that's not a problem right?" The old man's eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch before returning to normal

"_What are you planning?"_ he thought. "Not at all, ask away."

"Just why are these people attacking what looks like an innocent child?" Sarutobi frowned.

"I'm afraid that is an S-class secret that I cannot reveal to you." Naruto gave him a puzzled look.

"But I thought you didn't know ji-ji." Mentally cursing, he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well Naruto-kun I..."

"So you've lied to him. Is there anything else that you "supposedly" don't know." Sarutobi scowled at the strangely dressed man.

"That is not your concern. Leave the room so Naruto and I can have a little chat."

"Do you plan to manipulate him further?" The wrinkled fire shadow scowled even more and Naruto gasped.

"Lies!"

"Manipulate? Ji-ji would never manipulate me!" he turned to him. "Right?" Hiruzen was about to answer until Rorschach spoke up.

"Never manipulate you? Then why did he lie to you about not knowing why you are hated? Why does he keep telling you to forgive these cruel bigots that don't hesitate to beat you? Why does he want you to start the academy early? So he can-" "ENOUGH!" Sarutobi yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk, creating a few cracks.

"I don't know who you are or why you take such an interest in Naruto, but I am not manipulating him!"

"Then prove it. Explain why he is hated. Prove that you are not keeping it from him." Rorschach goaded. Meanwhile Sarutobi was cursing up a storm.

"_Son of a bitch! That's why he wanted the brat to stay, if I dodge his questions that Naruto will get suspicious. Dammit! I don't have any other choice but to give into his demands."_

"(Sigh) Very well, Naruto remember when I told you about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being killed by the Yondaime?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well I lied, no one can kill a demon. The Yondaime chose the next best thing and decided to seal it...in you... at the cost of his own life."

Naruto lowered his head and stood there in complete shock. It all made sense now, the beatings, glares, whispers...it all made sense.

"They think I'm the demon that killed the Yondaime and all their loved ones..." Sarutobi nodded his head.

"I kept trying to explain to them that you are not the Kyuubi but they would never listen." Naruto raised his head to see eyes of pure hate and malice.

"You did lie to me." he said in a dangerous low voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I feet that you weren't ready but I assure you I am not trying to manipulate you. These villagers are blinded by sadness and hate to see you as you. That is why I'm asking you to forgive them." Rorschach could tell he was lying but decided it would be best if addressed it at a later date. Naruto has already gone through so much mental strain today.

"Does Naruto have his own place to stay."

"Yes, I gave Naruto his own apartment after the orphanage kicked him out. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not asking to adopt but I do want to look after him, at least for the next few years." this of course stunned Naruto and Sarutobi. It even stunned himself a bit. He was always a solitary person and having to take care of someone was unheard of in his case. But what this old fart was doing was horrible and he wanted him to be brought to justice. Truthfully he could care less for Naruto himself but he has an idea for him.

"Okay then Rorschach-san. I'm granting you legal custody of Naruto-kun." Naruto was so happy he was almost in tears. Someone to take care of him, real family even. He ran towards Rorschach and hugged his side tightly. The vigilante was never known for affection but at least put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The two left in silence, leaving a seething village leader.

**And...done! Well I have to admit, it is getting kind of fun again so I will continue this story. Just not as frequent as my other ones. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**R&R JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up? Time for a brand new chapter!...I really don't have anything else to say so...HAJIME!**

**Chapter 3: Settling in**

Naruto Uzumaki was both extremely happy and extremely angry. Extremely angry because he just learned that the one person in this entire hellhole that he fully trusted lied to him his entire life. But he was extremely happy that he finally had the chance of actual family. Still, Rorschach didn't show much emotion and the only person he saw as family just betrayed him. He had to be careful to not fall for the same shit again.

Right now the two were walking side-by-side down one of the paths in the village, to their new home. Naruto really wasn't focusing on anything and just glanced around the village, looking at the various signs of the stores he wasn't allowed in, while ignoring the ever persistent glaring villagers. Rorschach on the other hand, had his attention focused on a small leather journal with a strap. He was writing something down with a pen and was internally narrating.

"_Rorschach's journal: Date unknown. Today has been more of my more "interesting" days. In one day I have discovered a long time comrade has killed millions of innocents. The fool claims it was for the good of the world by preventing yet another World War. The people had the right to know. Never compromise. Another comrade sent me away from Earth to prevent me from revealing the truth. Then I met a small boy being beaten to near death, I saved him and discovered a conspiracy involving some sort of demon attacking this city or "village" as they like to call it. Now I'm taking care of him. I don't care about him no matter how terrible his life is but I can see that this place has a lot of criminals, whether they're in the street or part of a council. This place needs to be cleaned up, and I know just what to do. There is bound to be more children being discriminated against, seeing as they focus solely on power. I'll take them in and train them to be the new Watchmen...Konoha's Watchmen. They will all follow the same principles and with the strange abilities that Naruto keeps mentioning they will be unstoppable."_

He finished his inner monologue and closed the book up and put it back in his coat along with the pen. They eventually reached the apartment, which happened to be the red light district, and boy was it in bad shape. The whole thing looked like it would collapse in just a few years. Chunks of wood were missing from the roof and foundation. Naruto had the whole apartment to himself, seeing as no one would want to live with a demon. Rorschach was only here for one day and he was already getting sick of hearing the villagers spew the same shit over again. Demon this, demon that, its like these idiots didn't have anything else better to do except make his life miserable. They can hold one hell of a grudge. The two walked inside to the 3rd of the 6 floor apartment, which Naruto used primary for living. Surprisingly, the interior wasn't nearly as bad as the exterior. It was fairly clean, at least for a 9-year old boy, with a couch and table with three nice wooden chairs. None of the walls were painted so you could clearly see the worn down boards used to form the building. There was also an average looking twin sized bed and a fridge that was stocked full of near rotten food. All of this was in the same room but they were arranged in separate corners to give the feel of a kitchen, bed, and living room.

Rorschach asked the child about all of this and he casually stated that he would sneak around the civilian district and scrounge through garbage cans. That district had very picky and spoiled rich civilians that would throw away furniture and food at the first sign of aging. The food was thrown out normally and the furniture was sealed in scrolls. Naruto explained that you can unravel a scroll, place whatever you want to seal in the center, and pump a miniscule amount of chakra that even civilians were able to do with minimal effort **(A/N Once again, making it up) **to seal it. Since they were thrown away it wasn't stealing, merely scavenging.

The vigilante was taken aback by this, then it hit him. This kid has been living off the streets for so long he had to know how to survive. He had street smarts instead of book smarts. Rorschach of course saw potential in someone like Naruto, whom would definitely be the leader of the Watchmen.

They agreed that Rorschach would sleep on the couch and Naruto would still have his bed. There was plenty of food for the both of them and the apartment had indoor plumbing, which the boy set up and fixed. If Naruto lived on Earth, he would be a millionaire with all the knowledge of house keeping he posses. Sadly he wasn't and isn't, but there was no time to mope about something like that. Deciding to establish a form of trust, he called Naruto over to sit at the table. Once he did he began.

"Naruto, I know we just barely met but I think we should establish a form of trust. I'll explain my past and you'll explain yours. Agreed?" The blonde nodded. "Good, I'll start and don't interrupt. **(A/N I'm not going to explain Rorschach's entire life but if you're curious then MadHat886's The Watchman has a very detailed history of Rorschach's life up until the end of the movie.)**

By the end of his explanation, Naruto was in a mix of respect, horror, and awe at this man before him. His life was incredibly similar to his in terms of pain and misery. The sheer hatred and of his mother and contempt of her death spoke volumes, memories of his "Kaa-san" filled his head for a brief instant. He was willing to die and stand by his ideals and principles then change or form some sort of comprimise. Naruto may have seen a lot of things his entire short life but the graphicness of what this man did and witnessed chilled him to the bone. Finally breaking the uncomfortable silence, the boy spoke.

"W-Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my entire life has been filled to the brim with torture, beatings, and glares...all because of something I had no control over. The only people that have actually tried their best to take care of me is a dolphin and snake masked ANBU, two store owners and their daughters, and a few clan heads. My parents died the day I was born, or at least I was told that...they probably just abandoned me. I lived under the care of abusive woman named Rin Inuzuka for about 5 years. The Sandaime eventually caught wind of my treatment and separated me from her and sent me at the orphanage. My treatment was a bit better but it was still nightmarish. I was still beaten by the caretakers and the older orphans because they were promised extra food if they did. They kicked me out after a year and I've been given this apartment by the Hokage and I've lived here ever since. I've just learned the reason I'm hated and the only person I can fully trust has lied to me my entire life." You couldn't really tell, but Rorschach was deep in thought. He took in all the information he was given and planned things out. After a lengthy pause the older of the two said.

"Alright Naruto here's what I'm going to do. As promised, I will look after you for the next few years, but I will train you in my own style of fighting. You will learn the "jutsus" you go on about at the academy and remember this, chances are most of the instructors will see you as the demon so they will try to sabotage your training so you can either A: Never become a ninja or B: Get killed on your first mission. If that's the case then let me know, I will make sure they see things in a different light. Tomorrow we will go to the library to get books on law, just law. There will be no need for your own fighting style other than mine at this moment, and I do not know how to perform jutsus. We'll do this to prevent any higher ups from screwing us over and find a few loop-holes for some of my future plans. I don't want to explain everything tonight, you need your rest. We'll go over everything else in the morning. Now go to sleep." The former Watchmen ordered as he stood up from his seat. Naruto nodded his head and walked toward his bed. He lied down on it and pulled up the covers just in time to see Rorschach about to exit the room. He turned around and said

"I'm going out to take care of a few things. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere." He turned back and walked through the door before closing it. Naruto lied his head back down and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep for quite some time, he had a hectic and eventful day. He needed to decide who was an enemy and who was an ally.

**And...done! I know, I know. Long time since update, short filler chapter, but I suffering a bit of writers block with most of my stories (Including this one) but I think this helped explained a lot. The next chapter will be longer and will focuse on recruiting and training some of the village's outcast. All I can think of right now would be Rock Lee and Hinata, so if you can think of someone around Naruto's age that you want to see in the group say so in the review. Remember you need a valid excuse and the person needs to be around Naruto's age. If no one suggest anything, I have OCs as back up. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Next time: Recruiting!**

**R&R JA NE!**


End file.
